fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty cure Wonderful Festival♡☆
Pretty Cure Wonderful Festival is Prangmaluffy fourth series. The theme of this series is festival. Story It all started in Happiness land, the land full of happiness and festival. They have a Queen of happiness name Mea. She have a duty to make a world full of happiness and peace. One day, the Black Queen from Destruction Kingdom came to Happiness Land and attacked them. Queen Mea was injured by the monster of destruction called Dume. Queen Mea tells the happiness fairy, Reinne, to go to Earth and find the legendary warriors called Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure Shima Getsuga // Cure Party "The fun times that full of happy and laughs! Cure Party! " She is a 15 years old girl. She is an active and cheerful girl. And enjoys eating. She like to make everyone happy by plan some parties. Her family run a bakery shop. That's Why she really enjoyed eating. One day she met Reinne in the kitchen. And then, the monster of destruction land come to attack on them. Getsuga have to transform as Cure Party by use the Pretty Cure items from Reinne. Her color is pink and yellow. Kagura Kaede // Cure Carnival "The gorgeous time that full of fun and music! Cure Carnival!" She is a cheerful girl like Getsuga. And she is Getsuga's friend She is captain of football team. She can play football very well and always sleep in clas. She like to manage the party with Getsuga. And she always have a funny things to show with her friends. She transform as Cure Carnival when she saw Cure Party or Getsuga injured. Her color is Blue and green. Hanako Yutsuki // Cure Sweets "The happy time that full of delicious sweets! Cure Sweets!" She is a leader of Cooking club. She always fight with Getsuga. Her cakes always be beautiful and delicious. Her family run the bakery shop like Getsuga. And her father is Getsuga father's friends. She transform as Cure Sweets when the monster of destruction land destroyed all her bakeries. She was angry and then Reinne come to give her a Pretty Cure power to fight with them. Her color is Yellow and orange. Moritaka Nanaho // Cure Stars "The holy times with silent and peace! Cure Stars!" She is a school president. She always polite and sweet. She is the one who like to plan the school festival by herself. She is Getsuga classmates. She appear on episode 5. She have to plan the Christmas festival. But the monster is come and destroy the party. Reinne saw her with poor feeling amdnd give her a Pretty Cure power. She transform as Cure Stars. Her color is silver amdnd gold. The Happiness land Queen Mea - The Queen of happiness land. She was injured by the monster of destruction. Reinne - The happiness fairy. She is look like a puppy. Purin - The guardian of happiness land. The Destruction land King of Destruction - He is the real boss of destruction land. He hates happiness and want to destroyed it. Dume - The destruction monster. Who is injured Queen Mean. Aim - The destruction monster. His mark is Sadness. Shin - The member of destruction monster. But his body is a boy. His mark is gluttony. Ange - The member of destruction monster. But her body is a girl. Her mark is Angry. Category:Fan Series Category:Festival themed series